Lucky(BTD7:ANA)
Lucky is a hero that appears in BTD7: A New Age. He is a key part of the military, serving as a scientist and a general. =Biography= Origins Lucky began in the labs of Project:7734 and Project:1059(7734 trying to find a way to efficiently destroy bloons, and 1059 trying to bring back monkey’s best friend back) WIP Early Life This hero had many tests performed upon him, by various scientists. When he was 16, he joined the fight against the bloons.WIP Fighting the Bloons In BTD4, 5 and 6, Lucky was a key scientist in making many of the technologies, such as the Apache Prime, Destroyer, Sky Shredder, the Antimatter tech of the Anti-Bloon and Technological Terror, Spectre and Flying Fortress, the robotic parts of the Robo-Monkey, development of the Project:Dark Knight, Project:Dark Champion, was good friends with the first Legend of the Night, helped out with the changing properties of the Super-Monkey Fanclubs, and Plasma-Monkey Fanclub, made the Ultra and Regular Juggernauts, created the Ground Zero bombs, developed many of the new weapons, made the bio boomerang, laid the groundwork for prototypes of PROJECT:SP1D3RM0NK3Y, LAZER PARAGON. WIP Retirement Between the events of BTD6 and 7, the hero retired, as he wanted to live "a peaceful life".(remember, the events of BTD6 and 7 are about 15 years apart) Called out of Retirement Quincy and Striker Bones Jones came over to his recluse, somewhere in the Lucky Clover Jungles. The two have a conversation with the isolated scientist, attempting to convince him to come back. He, however, declines. While having some dinner, he saw a photo of one of his best friends, who sacrificed himself so that Lucky could survive, and got ravaged, tortured, and killed by the bloons. He, after remembering this, comes back to fight the bloons, along with the other heroes. WIP Calling Redemption Lucky was charged with the mission of getting the skilled operative, Redemption WIP BTD7:ANA WIP =Leveling= *Level 1: Pops up to 4 bloons, 2 layers per bloon. Fires every half second. Throws out a flask every 3 seconds, that is basically an alcemist flask, but with 20 Pierce, and 1 layer per 3 seconds on. Level 2: Now throws out flask every 2.5 seconds. * Level 3: Gains New ability, Technological Expertise. All mechanical towers on screen(bomb shooters, tech terrors, anti-bloon, Robo monkeys, bio boomers, etc) and towers with a mechanical weapon(e.g. Lazer Paragon) get +1 damage, +4 Pierce, +10% range, and firerate reduced by 0.2 for 3 seconds. Cooldown of 30 seconds. * Level 4: Now has 5 Pierce, and deals 2 layers. * Level 5: Throws out flask every 2.2 seconds. *Level 7: Infrared/Scientific Goggles and a scientific pack:Now can see camos and pops Ghosts(my version(basically, they move a bit faster, and have 1.5x hp. Also, physcial attacks cannot harm them, like the ones from BAATD)). *Level 8: Now fires every 0.4 seconds. *Level 9: Deals 3 layers of damage, with 6 Pierce. *Level 10: Unlocks new Ability:Lightning Guard. For 20 seconds, conjures up a storm, ditches his gun and his pack, and has infinite Pierce, thunder attacks, and deals 5 layers, shooting every 0.05 seconds. Every 4 seconds, hits a random bloon with a bolt of lightning dealing burning DoT, dealing 25 layers initially, 3 layers each second. Cooldown of 1 minute 30 seconds. *Level 11: Now Technological Expertise lasts 7 seconds. *Level 12: Does 4 layers, 10 Pierce. *Level 13: Now deals 3 layers per second from flask acid. *Level 14: Firerate is reduced to 0.35. *Level 15: Now has 2 extra mechanical arms, shooting out plasma every 0.1 seconds, dealing 2 layers. Can shoot individually like a Robo monkey. WIP Abilities Technological Expertise: All Mechanical Towers deal +1 layer, +4 Pierce, +10% range, and firerate reduced by 0.2 for 3 seconds. Cooldown of 30 seconds. Lightning Guard: Turns into the lightning Guard, For 20 seconds, conjures up a storm, ditches his gun and his pack, and has infinite Pierce, thunder attacks, and deals 5 layers, shooting every 0.05 seconds. Every 4 seconds, hits a random bloon with a bolt of lightning dealing burning DoT, dealing 25 layers initially, 3 layers each second. Cooldown of 2 minutes Monkey Knowledge WIP =Trivia= *Project:7734 is a reference to the project of the same name in the DC storyline:New Krypton, and Project:1059 is the amount of sporter breeds and the genes linked to blood flow and stuff, one after the other. Category:Luckydoggie233 Conceptions Category:Heroes Category:Monkey Towers